


Footloose

by JaneSpendlove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Badly, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSpendlove/pseuds/JaneSpendlove
Summary: As the beat built up to a crescendo, Oikawa gave a cheeky nip to Iwaizumi’s bottom lip and broke away, a bit breathless, “Are you ready Iwa-chan?”. He spun away with a wink and laugh as he raised up his arms in anticipation of the beat drop.The beat dropped – and so did Iwaizumi’s boner.





	Footloose

**Author's Note:**

> This just wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote something. Big thank you to Deathbelle and Mancipation for being really encouraging and lovely.
> 
> I recommend the following videos for the full experience (I'm truly sorry for subjecting people to the second one but it's honestly the best example I could find). 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dodGzOjBOHA  
> https://youtu.be/uUhImV302rA

Iwaizumi’s hands were on Oikawa’s hips, pulling him close so they could grind together. Oikawa looked so good in those jeans that showed off legs that went on forever. His shirt highlighted his litheness. He wasn’t broad like Iwaizumi was but anyone could see that he was a finely tuned machine underneath. Oikawa’s hands came out from under his muscle shirt and roamed up Iwaizumi’s biceps, across his shoulders and up into his hair, pulling a bit as they crashed their mouths together. Iwaizumi growled and tried to meld their hips together more closely as their grinding took on a more frantic feel to match the music building up. Iwaizumi’s jeans were starting to feel too tight and he could feel Oikawa’s hardened length rubbing against him. If this continued they were going to have make a break for the dank toilets in the back of the club.

As the beat built up to a crescendo, Oikawa gave a cheeky nip to Iwaizumi’s bottom lip and broke away, a bit breathless, “Are you ready Iwa-chan?”. He spun away with a wink and laugh as he raised up his arms in anticipation of the beat drop.

The beat dropped – and so did Iwaizumi’s boner.

“What is he doing?” An unexpected voice yelled in Iwaizumi’s ear. Iwaizumi jumped and swung an elbow back on instinct, connecting with Makki’s solar plexus, forcing the breath and grin to leave him with a whoosh. While Makki was doubled over wheezing, Mattsun sidled up to Iwaizumi’s other side amid the crush of other bodies to helpfully add, “That’s dad dancing is what that is”. “Yea..” mumbled Iwaizumi with a frown, head still spinning from the change in atmosphere.

Oikawa had gone from grinding on him with hips of sin to what could only be described as limp noodle arms. His upper arms were glued to his ribs while his lower arms flailed to one rhythm and his legs moved to a completely different one. “That’s a classic move. Easy for beginners like me”, Makki wheezed, finally able to straighten up and in response to Oikawa moving into a big fish, little fish in a box series of motions, accompanied by a strange half skip. Makki moved forward shouting the instructions and mirroring Oikawa’s movements. Mattsun gave an almost apologetic shrug and went to join them, at a slower pace.

Around the time Oikawa had finished stacking the shelves and moved into the lawn mower, Iwaizumi could feel a warmth starting to bloom in his chest. Oikawa was flushed, with a sheen of sweat covering his forehead but every move was accompanied with a rare, genuine smile that honestly made Iwaizumi melt a little bit more each time he saw it. Maybe he didn’t notice the people staring or simply didn’t care, but either way Oikawa looked radiant to Iwaizumi under the pulsing coloured lights.

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi was pulled out of his reverie by Oikawa’s shout in time to see him flanked by Makki, doing something that could have been a broken robot, and Mattsun being a sprinkler. He belatedly realised Oikawa was making a looping swinging motion above his head, kind of like a..

Oh no. Iwaizumi could feel himself breaking into a grin as he started shaking his head. Oikawa countered by nodding enthusiastically and loosing an imaginary lasso in Iwaizumi’s direction. What else could he do but act like he was caught and bounce and wiggle his way towards the dork that was the love of his life reeled him in? He reached Oikawa just as Makki and Mattsun kicked off a popping chain with a few other clubbers.

“Are you enticed Iwa-chan? I brought out all my best moves for you, you know”, Oikawa winked. Iwaizumi chuckled lowly as Oikawa wound his arms around his neck, “Colour me seduced Nerdykawa. It’s about time we headed home to test your ability in the booty slap and nipple rub”.

“Brute”, was whispered with a giggle against his mouth followed by a soft press of lips as they finished slow dancing and moved towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Lads, I'm not even sorry for making Oikawa a terrible dancer. I honestly, regularly howl with laughter at this idea. 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything ever so I hope it was ok! I have a renewed appreciation for writers cos titles are bloody hard and getting the guts to put yourself out there is exceptionally hard (for me anyway). Much love and respect to writers (and artists) who put themselves out there on a regular basis. Super heroes. 
> 
> Feel free to come flail over iwaoi and update the Tentacle Tally with me on [ my tumblr](http://janespendlove.Tumblr.Com).


End file.
